Olores familiares
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Porque la sangre es una carga muy pesada y una responsabilidad enorme para un niño de catorce años y Sirius sabe cómo sacar provecho de eso.
1. Chapter 1

Palabras: 357

Raiting: K+ (Por insinuación de sexo hombre/hombre)

Personajes: Regulus Black /Sirius Black

Estándar Disclaimer aplicado, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Este Fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amorentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**Olor a primeras veces**

_(Roble viejo)_

Te sientes estúpido y terriblemente abochornado, ¿cómo has podido caer tan bajo por una persona? Persona que, si hay que decirlo, no hace más que meterte en problemas. Aunque a esta altura de tu vida es lo que menos debería extrañarte. Y no lo hace pero te asusta descubrir que estas acostumbrado a ello.

Te aterra porque eso solo significa que ya no hay salvación alguna para ti. Y tú tienes responsabilidades, muchas, esas que él ha ido delegándote desde hace años.

Ha sido una sola vez, repites. Estás acostumbrado pero solo has caído en eso una sola vez. Porque la sangre es una carga muy pesada y una responsabilidad enorme para un niño de catorce años y Sirius sabe cómo sacar provecho de eso.

Y estas allí, en la Casa de los Gritos, acurrucado contra la pared y con el corazón latiendo desbocado, ¿cómo ibas a saber que estabas caminando directo a la boca del lobo? O a la de un apestoso y familiar perro negro.

Respiras profundo y al instante deseas no haberlo hecho. No quieres irte, no aun, quieres recuperar aunque sea un poco de lo que entregaste en ese lugar aunque sabes que es imposible salir de allí con tu dignidad Black, esa que habla de la pureza de la sangre y el honor, intacta. Porque te duele la cintura y estás seguro de que tienes un corte cruzándote la mejilla, porque a Sirius le gusta jugar rudo solo por eso.

Le escuchas quejarse a tu lado y te preguntas que se lamenta, eres tú quien se ha llevado la peor parte. Aun puedes sentir tu rostro contra el viejo piso de roble y el resto de tu cuerpo siendo empujado hacia abajo.

Es cosa de familia, dices, esa ansia de dominar.

Escuchas un susurro, el rozar de una sabana y un bostezo perezoso con olor a casa. Luego, la brillante sonrisa de Sirius, esa que disuelve tradiciones bañadas en sangre, aparece frente a ti.

—Hola, _Regs._

Vuelves a ser presionado contra el viejo piso de roble, diminutas partículas de polvo entrando a tu nariz, solo que ahora no te molesta tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Palabras: 295

Raiting: T

Personajes: Regulus Black + Sirius Black

Estándar Disclaimer aplicado, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Este Fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amorentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**Olor a Libertad**

_(Whiskey de Fuego)_

Te aferras a su amplia espalda y hundes la nariz en su arrugada chaqueta. No ha sido una buena idea hacer caso a Sirius pero, ¿cuándo ha sido eso una buena idea? El chico Potter lo había dicho muy claramente cuando lo dejó semi-inconsciente en la puerta de la casa hace unos treinta minutos. Sirius ha bebido más de lo acostumbrado.

Pero eso no le impidió tomar su escoba y enfilarse a la salida en cuanto estuvo seguro que Potter se había ido. Intentaste detenerlo, puede que no tuvieras una buena relación con él pero era tu hermano y no querías que se rompiera todos los huesos.

— ¿Quieres volar conmigo, Regs?

Y aceptaste, sin considerarlo ni pensarlo mucho. Te pareció escuchar la voz de Severus recordándote algo de la astucia Slytherin, ¿dónde había quedado eso? Estas a unos cien metros del suelo, abrazado a la espalda de un Sirius absolutamente ebrio.

Es solo para cuidarle, te repites. No quieres que madre pierda tiempo buscando el cuerpo destrozado de Sirius.

Te aprietas más contra su espalda y escuchas la ronca risa de Sirius. Está burlándose de ti, lo sabes, esa es una de sus actividades favoritas y aunque estas muerto de miedo, solo tienes doce años y no puedes culparte por eso, sonríes.

El aire que desordena tus lisos cabellos trae consigo aroma a felicidad y whiskey de fuego. Sientes que puedes soltar a Sirius, levantar los brazos y gritar muy fuerte. Y no te preocupa, madre no está para escucharte o reprender a Sirius. Quieres dejarte caer al vacío y que la oscuridad de la noche te consuma porque sientes que puedes volar aunque no tengas escoba.

Es él, es Sirius. Solo es Sirius el que puede hacer que te sientas así, despreocupado, feliz… Libre.


	3. Olor a calma

Palabras: 377

Raiting: T

Personajes: Regulus Black + Sirius Black

Estándar Disclaimer aplicado, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Este Fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amorentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**Olor a Calma**

_(__Humo de cigarrillo)_

Madre está enojada, lo sabes, sus gritos se escuchan claramente en tu habitación, acompañados por los de Sirius. Odias que peleen y odias tener que escucharlo todo. Tapas tus oídos intentando alejar el sonido, porque sabes que no va a detenerse. Porque Sirius es terco y no dará su brazo a torcer, no importa si madre llora.

No terminas de entender cuál es su obsesión con los muggles y los mestizos. Es tan fácil hacer feliz a madre pero Sirius lo hace todo tan difícil y tú tienes que escuchar sus gritos y peleas día tras día. Solo quieres paz, ¿es mucho pedir?

Solo hay algo que te calma, lo ha hecho desde hace años, desde que las peleas comenzaron.

Escuchas un portazo y tu corazón se acelera, esperas unos cuantos minutos y luego dejas a un lado el libro de hechizos y abres la puerta de tu habitación con cuidado. Sales a hurtadillas intentando no hacer ruido, no quieres alertar a madre, no quieres alertar a nadie. Continúas de puntillas, la madera cruje bajo tus pies desnudos. Sientes que tu pulso se acelera a cada paso que das.

Cuando llegas a la puerta, esa grande de roble con un cartelón mágico que reza: "_Sirius Black"_. La empujas y ella cede con facilidad, por alguna razón aunque madre no pueda entrar, la habitación de Sirius siempre está abierta para ti.

Allí, sobre la cama y solo con un pantalón muggle tu hermano –el primogénito, la vergüenza familiar- está acostado sobre un revoltijo de sabanas.

Para renegar tanto su sangre, la elegante manera con la que Sirius descansa sobre algo tan simple es innegablemente Black. Su blando pecho, escarchado con una fina capa de bellos negros, sube y baja con su suave respirar. Suspiras, estas un poco cansado de hacer esto, ya no eres un niño pequeño pero sigues sin poder evitarlo.

Te acercas con pasos lentos a su cama y subes al colchón de un salto. Te acurrucas a su lado, hundiendo tu rostro en el espacio del cuello de Sirius y aspiras. Hay un olor a tabaco muy fuerte impregnado en su piel, ahora te sientes completamente relajado.

Estas en la única habitación del gran numero 12 de Grimmauld Place donde el ruido no puede molestarte.

FIN

Agradecimientos a Bella Valentia, Cris Snape y Silvers Astoria Malfoy


End file.
